Contest of the heart of Venus
by tealana
Summary: this is about Venus de milo has a secret crush but the question is who? little she knows that three brothers have a crush on her. which three are they? read and find out this will be good to know who win the heart of venus. a romance/drama/hurt/comfort
1. family time

**A/N:** I'm back. ready for another fanfiction? Anyone? Well anyway here it is for all your turtle loving readers. Hope you like this one as much I enjoyed writing it and this popped in my head and bouncing around like crazy until I finally got it out on paper. So without a further a do here is the first chapter. Tootles ...

**Summary:** This is an about three brothers fighting for the heart of pale blue clad female terrapin known as Venus De Milo. While mikey, don and Leo try their best to woe Venus with gifts that she may like or be impressed with but their efforts fail in vain and crumble when she reveals her feelings for someone not in the clan. Who could be? How will Hamato brothers take the news?

**The contest of the heart of Venus**

Written by TR-H  
23/5/2010

**Chapter one  
Family time**

Two or three years since Venus has joined the clan after being rescued from their arch nemesis. "The shredder."

It has been quiet and peaceful in the lair as usual until the sounds of mikey's cries echoing through the halls of the lair. Venus woke up from the pleading cries and slowly sat up from the bed.

"Hiya...can't a girl get some beauty sleep around here without the sounds of supposed matured males that behave like mindless brutes, to just play civilly." Venus thought, grabbing her attire before walking out to the living room.

Venus dressed her attire on and walked out to the living where raph was wrestling with mikey again trying to give a knuckle sandwich as he called it, since he had lost another game on space invaders.

"Ok ok ok raph. Please c'mon, quit it. It is only just a game bro. Why you always bully me all because you lose every time. Ow ow...ow...ow!" mikey whinced

"Ya cheat ya little cretin." Raph told him, ticked off

"C'mon raph it is just a game. No need to throw a fit over it." Don assured him, giggling before realising Venus was standing near by

Venus rolled her eyes and made her towards to the kitchen and so she could make some sushi for breakfast as she always like to eat, every morning.

"Oh, morning Venus." Don said, blushing and quickly ran back to his laboratory

"Hiya, boys. Some things never change." Venus thought, continued her way to the kitchen

"Venus." Mikey called out when he finally got out from raph's arm lock

"Hmm..?" Venus moaned

Mikey skipping towards Venus like a playful, joyous deer hoping. Even though this made Venus laugh but she always saw him as a brother.

"Yes mikey-san." Venus answered, smiling

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast today? Would you like some eggs and toast instead of sushi?" mikey asked, with his baby blue eyes twinkled hoping she would want his breakfast speciality

"Why not, mikey. Toast sounds nice but not with eggs though. Thankyou anyway." Venus replied

"Oh, ok then. What would you like on your toast?" Mikey wondered  
"How about a little of peanut butter and strawberry jam that you are so fond of." Venus requested

Raph folded his arms, grumbled as he watched his little brother try again to get together with the blue clad female terrapin as usual. He walked to the garage of the lair and grabbed his helmet before hoping onto his shellcycle and decided to go for a spin around the block when he was stopped by Leonardo.

"Going for a morning ride?" Leo asked in a low tone

"Out of the way, Leo." Raph ordered, annoyed

"I'm not going to do that, raph. Where do you think you can go during the daylight?" Leo wondered

"I'll go through ya if ya don't move out of the way." Raph threaten

"I like to see ya try it, hot head." Leo snapped

"Be careful what you wish for splinter junior." Raph scolded

"My sons enough." A voice echoed behind them ordering them to stop

Both Leo and Raph turned to see their sensei standing in the garage opening. Raph kicked the cycle stand out as he climbed off the bike so he could face his father with proper respect.

"Morning sensei." Leo said, bowing

"Morning sensei." Raph said, quickly after Leo also bowing.

"Morning boys. Now what is the bickering between you again?" splinter asked

"I stopped Raphael before he could go topside on his bike during daylight that's all, sensei." Leo told him

Splinter raised one brow and gazed upon his sons, first Leo then Raph.

"Make sure you are careful my son. Wear your bike clothes and be back for dinner." Splinter gently requested

"Yes sensei." Raph answered and quickly did what he was told and took off on his bike.

Leo didn't argue with his father and remained silent. Watched his little brother leave the lair and hoped he won't get into any trouble along the way.

"Leonardo." Splinter called  
"Yes sensei." Leo answered

"Lets get some breakfast and begin our morning training." Splinter asked, smiling

"Yes sensei." Leo replied, smiling and bowed

* * *

**To be continued in chapter two...**

**Hmmm...who is this secret crush Venus has her heart set on?  
Poor don rushing as he fast he could, blushing. With Leo trying his best to become the leader that is asked of him from his sensei. Mikey, poor little guy trying to get with Venus and try to impress her.**

**How would Leo, mikey and Don feel when their efforts go in vain when they reveal their feelings to Venus.**


	2. introduction

**Chapter two-Introduction**

Raph left the lair to enjoy his morning ride while Master Splinter, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Venus ate breakfast. Mikey was the first to finished and sat across from Venus, laying his chin in his hands as he happily gazed Venus like a little love struck puppy.

Leo narrowed his eyes at his little brother with jealousy; then gazed Venus too. Venus noticed Leo's and Mikey's gazes and smiled. Mikey blushed and giggled like a little school boy and Leo tried to not blush and returned the soft smile.

Master Splinter also noticed the glances between his sons and the pretty terrapin; smiling and trying not to embarrass the young ones when he could also sense the affections growing from two of his sons but could also sense that Venus was feeling for some one else.

This did not worry him as he knew this would break his son's hearts when the truth is revealed about who this young terrapin felt for. He also wondered how will his sons react to the news.

"Master Splinter...Sensei?" Leo called

"Yes, my son." Splinter answered

"Are you ok?" Leo asked

"Yes my son. Why wouldn't I be?" splinter replied softly

"You look alittle tired." Leo said

"I'm alright Leonardo. Is there something you may want to speak with me about, my son?" splinter wondered

"No sensei, everything is just fine." Leo told him, standing from the chair and left the room

"Leonardo-san, are you going to the training room?" Venus asked

"Yes, would you like to join me and train?" Leo replied

Venus smiled her little cheeky grin and answered. "Sure, don't hold back."

Splinter watched Leo and Venus leave the room and immediately told mikey, go get his other brother from the lab and meet him in the dojo for training. Mikey did what he asked and seeked for don. Splinter slowly began to walk to the dojo room as he waited for his other two sons to join him with Leo and Venus until an unexpected visitor came to the lair.

"Hello, anyone home?" a gentle voice called echoing through the lair's corridors

No answer replied just silence. Leatherhead walked to the laboratory assuming Don may be in the lab working on his computer or with unusual samples he collected.

"Hello?" LH called again

No response then LH heard voices echoing from the dojo room.

LH ran to the dojo assuming that his friends were in trouble; when he arrived to the doorway of the dojo. Leatherhead assumptions were only worries of protective friend when he saw that Splinter and the turtles were just training.

"Leatherhead!" Don called out excitedly

"Hello Donatello, how are you my friend?" LH asked as he sighed with relief

"I am well thankyou LH. What's up?" Don replied

"Nothing much I thought to bring some of my notes on that sample you collected some time ago." LH answered

"Thanks LH." Don said, taking the notes from leatherhead

"Hey LH." Mikey called

"Hello Michelangelo." LH answered happily

"It's been a while ain't it?" mikey said

"It hadn't been that long." Leo told him

"It feels like it, Leo." Mikey replied

Splinter stood watching Leonardo and Venus sparring. Venus prepared herself in fighting stance before she made her first move. Leo stood in fighting stance and waited for Venus's attack. Venus smirked over confidently as she faked a punch then roundhouse kicked toward his head. Leo ducked down and swept her from below that send her to the ground; this didn't surprise her since she knew this counter attack was Leo's favourite and it was the one Venus has always had trouble with.

Venus recovered quickly and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks; Leo pushed himself to defend against Venus's punches and kicks until he saw an opening, side stepped and grabbed her arm then threw her over. She landed onto the ground near where Leatherhead and Michelangelo stood.

"Hiya, that hurt." Venus whined rubbing her head then buttocks as she opened her eyes and saw a large light olive skinned hand held before her

"Here may I give you a hand, miss." Leatherhead offered smiling his gentle smile

"Thankyou, ah what should I call you?" Venus replied, accepting his hand

"Leatherhead or LH and your name is?" He told her

"Venus de Milo." She answered

Leatherhead glanced into Venus's beautiful sky blue eyes lost in transition.

"Ah leatherhead, may I have my hand back please." Venus asked

"Oh I apologize. Sorry Venus." LH said blushing red with a slight embarrassment

"Don't worry about it. It's ok, pleasure to meet you leatherhead." Venus told him, returning to the mat and resumed the sparring match with Leonardo.

"Likewise." LH answered softly, smiling and watched the pale blue female terrapin return to the sparring mat

"Come on LH." Mikey suggested feeling alittle jealous and walked away  
"Leatherhead?" he called again, looking back and saw Leatherhead was still standing in the doorway of the dojo room.

"Huh? Sorry Michelangelo." Leatherhead finally answered

"No sweat big guy. Let's see what don is doing in his thingy magit lab." Mikey said

"Sure Michelangelo." Leatherhead replied quickly looking over his croc shoulder, smiled and felt alittle infatuated with the mysterious female terrapin.

Following behind Michelangelo to don's lab and complete what he came to do from the beginning before he was distracted slightly.

Leo stood in fighting stance before counter attacked Venus but this time she was ready for him. Venus also stood in fighting stance waiting for the attack; splinter sat watching both his son and female guest spar.

Leo threw a punch, Venus upper rosed block his attack and swept under him. He recovered immediately; he too swept under her as he unsheathed his katana from its sheath but stood over her with his sword pointing down toward her chest.

"Hey that wasn't fair, Leo." Venus whined

Leo chuckled and smiled as he held his hand out for Venus to accept his helping gesture. Venus accepted his hand and stood up.

"Always keep your guard up, always fight with honor and remember the code of Bushido." Leo told her

"I said your strategy was unfair." Venus said

"Life is never fair, Venus." Leo replied walking away

Venus stood rising her shoulders in an irritated ticked off shrug as she groaned angrily.

"Don't let it get to you, Miss Venus de Milo." Splinter assured

Venus calmed down, exhaled air to relieve some stress. She bowed master splinter and replied before she left the dojo room.

"I won't and thankyou master splinter."

* * *

**To be continued in chapter three...**

Man this took me so long to write and what pain in butt these bloody plot bunnies. The air is starting to fill with love fluttering around like butterflies. Ha ha hee hee. Who will be the one begins the gift giving?

mmm. I wonder which one will start giving gifts first? Would it be Donatello, Michelangelo or Leonardo? Could there be a secret crush that Venus has her heart set on? Will this lucky mutant return the feelings for her when he is told how she feels for him?

"Are you going to get to the point?" Venus asked annoyed

"Fair out Venus, you are a big pain ain't ya?" I replied

"Oooooooo...hurry up and finish the fan fiction I want to read it and want to know the end." Venus grunted, walking away

"Hee hee. The sooky turtle is gone, finally." I said and sigh with relief

"What are you up to this time, Tealana?" Leo wondered, folding his arms as he stood behind me

"Oh me? What ever do you mean Leo?" I asked, pretending to be normal and good

"Tormenting Venus again." Leo told me, tapping his fingers on his arm

"I don't know what you mean. See ya later." I replied, trying to scurry away before I get my head hacked off from my shoulders again

"Teeeaaaallllaaannnnaaa, **get back here right now**!" Leo yelled, reaching out and chasing after me

"Oh crap I better run as fast I can, I have another ticked off turtle wanting to hack my head off." I whispered

"You are going on my wall this time for teasing Venus." Leo scolded, chasing after me with katana in his hand

"Oh shit I really better run. **SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!" pleading for help, screaming and running as fast I can

"Read and review everyone." Don requested, smiling

Yeah read and review please or we will never know the end of this story about us trying to win Venus's heart. Mikey pleading and jumping around like hyper monkey as usual.


	3. turtle to the rescue & play scare prank

**Chapter three- Turtle to the rescue & play scare prank on Casey Jones**

Raph enjoyed his ride and thought maybe that his best mate Casey may want to go city patrolling to work off excess energy. Raph was just to turned off the engine when he heard thudding and crashing in a dead end alley.

Raph pressed the engine silencer on as he turned the motor off and went to investigate the disturbance. Leaning against the wall and peeked around the wall's edge to see who was or may be in trouble.

The first human he saw was a purple dragon possie mugging a college med student. Raph grit his teeth as he watched and searched for something he could use to knock out the punk so the victim could scurry away before anymore of those punks came.

"Give me all your money or there will be coincidences for paying the toll." The PD member told him

"Please don't me, please." The med student pleaded

"If you don't pay the toll for walking these streets, you will have a beating til you pay. So what is it gonna be?" the PD member said, pulling out his metal pole stick from the belt.

"I have a better idea. Let the kid go and I give you walloping. What do you say?" raph sinisterly grinned

"And who you might be?" the PD member answered

"Just your average friendly neighbour Samaritan" raph told him, throwing the trash bin lid

The bin lid hit the PD member in his face knocking him on conscious. Raph remained in the shadows and told the med student to get moving before anymore came. The med student did what he was told without question or curiosity of doubt and took off in a flash, not looking back.

Raph tied up the PD punk and left him outside the nearest police station with a note stating he tried to mug a civilian. Police glared the crim and looked around astounded also confused as they scratched their heads, wondering who did this and left the suspected individual on the door step of the station.

Immediately shrugging their shoulders and continued the arrest and charged the young man with armed robbery. Raph watched from the shadows of the alley way cross the street and was satisfied then returned back to April's apartment. Parking the bike nearby the back door entrance of the shop, raph entered the door and made his way up to the apartment upstairs.

"Hey guys. Hope yar decent. Cos if yar ain't, get dress now." raph teased walking up the stairs

"Hey Raph, you know how to scare a girl. Don't ya?" April answered standing the kitchen, during the dishes

"Oh did I? Sorry April. I thought ya and Casey may be playing yar dirty game; that's all. Ya remember the time we dropped by and accidently walked in on ya and Casey." Raph said leaning against the wall frame

"Yeah I do remember raph. That was humiliating; we couldn't have any sort of fun without making sure that all doors and windows were shut and locked." April replied, blushing with embarrassment

Raph smiled, blushed red liked a prune and chuckled.

"What is so funny?" April asked, placing one of her wet soapy hands upon her hips, leaning against the sink

"Nothing." Raph answered, muttering and stared the floor

"Nothing, huh?" April wondered, slightly grinning

"Yeah it was nothing." Raph told her

"Ok." April replied, grinning

April continued washing the dishes and didn't asked anything raph again what he found funny.

"So what is happening lately in the lair?" April asked, drying her hands

"Nothing much. Just everyone has a crush on Venus and she seems to be playing hard to get again." Raph replied, leaning against the wall and folded his arms

"Oh really? Who exactly has a crush on Venus?" April wondered, curiously as she folds the tea-towel and hanging it over the handle to the grill-oven door.

"Mikey...Don and Leo." Raph answered uninterested

"What about you, raph?" April asked standing beside the red clad terrapin

"What me? No way! I have my heart on someone else." Raph replied, walking to the couch and sat down.

April followed not far behind and sat down next to raph, giving him a friendly listening ear.

"Oh really...who is she but are you sure that you don't have a crush on Venus too?" April wondered, facing the red clad terrapin as she leaned on her hand while her elbow leaned onto her knee. As she waited for a reply.

"I'm not interested in Venus. She is too uptight and girlie for me; anyways I'm waiting for Mona Lisa to come back. She promised that she will be back from Europe soon and when she does; I'm making her my wife someday." Raph told April with sincere hope for his ideal woman returns.

"Oh...um...it has been a while since she had left. And if that is who you want, not like I was trying to push you to another girl. But I'm only trying to help raph. I am experienced in this area of expertise, Y'know." April told him gently

Raph glared April for a second then faced and stared the floor as he lowly grumbled.

"Raph, give it a chance. You never know until you give a go. Enjoy life while you can; life is too short to waste and wait around forever. But if you wish to wait for Mona to return that is fine. Also realize it may be a long time until she returns." April said, patting his shoulder as she stood up and walked to the kitchen to make a Caesar chicken salad.

Raph looked up and watched April walked to the kitchen as she made herself a salad to eat. He too stood up and walked to the kitchen and give April an hug to show appreciation for her advice and listening to him.

"Hey! What is this for?" April giggled, grasping the strong green arms wrapped around her petite frame.

"For listening and been a good friend. Thanks April." Raph told her, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiled

"No problem, raph. We're more than friends too; we're family and family must stick together." April replied assuring him as she hugged him back and softly brushed his cheek with her thumb and returned the smile.

"Hello...I'm back." casey called out as he walked in the door after closing it and place his golfer bag down on the floor

"Hey, hello? Where are you April?" he called out again, walking towards the kitchen.

April and raph thought to play a prank on casey. They hid along the wall that concealed their presences and waited for Casey walked in the kitchen and passed them without noticing they were hiding or unaware of their prank.

"Hello? April?"

"Rrrraaaaa!" raph and April shrieked as they jumped at casey to scare him.

"Ugghh! Oh man, raph and April...you sneaky...oooo." casey cried, trying to catch his breath and slow his heart beat while holding his chest.

"Hey case, ya finally back. Ready to go to find some goons to kick butt to next week." Raph asked, leaning against the wall on his arm

"Yeah alright. As long you don't jump at me like that again." Casey answered pleading his best mate wont try to scare him again.

"Sorry case, it was April's idea to do. She had me hostage." Raph joked, pointing the thumb to April.

"Really? I held you hostage, did I?" April glared raph standing beside him as she held her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Hee hee. C'mon Case, we better go before April spanks us." Raph said, as he tried to scurry away before April did something.

"Oooo you better run then, boys before I do skin you alive." April teased pretending to mad

"Ha ha hee hee. Run Casey before we are made into mulch. Ha ha hee hee." Raph laughed and leapt out the nearest window while Casey ran out the door with golfer bag.

April smiled and giggled as she watched both raph and Casey ran out of the apartment like little kids.

* * *

**To Be Continued in chapter four...**

**Raph knows how to be rat bag when playing pranks on someone when it usually him that cops the joke. And feeling little lonely and jealous while he watches his brothers fight over Venus. At least hopefully mona will be back soon.**

**Who is the first one to start giving gifts to Venus and win her heart and affection? **

**Will it be Mikey? Or Don? Or even Leo? and what will they give to her to impress her?**

**Will she accepted their gifts, acknowledge their feelings and tell who she has a crush on? Can you guess who is the lucky mutant? Could it be Mikey, Don, Leo or could it be Leatherhead? Read and review...**

**Until next time tootles ****!**


	4. secret admirer number one

**Chapter four-The secret admirer number one**

Venus decided to have an afternoon nap after eating some sushi. She was not expecting the mysterious gift that waited for her on the bed. Wrapped in a large orange and yellow box with a green bow. Staring at the gift for a couple seconds and thought to look around and see who could be hiding and spying on her and wait if she will open the box or not.

Lifting the blanket and peeked underneath the bed, no one hiding underneath. Walked to the door, she opened it slowly and hoped to find one of the boys standing on the other side ears dropping for wrapping opening.

As she opened the door, no one was standing. Venus shrugged her shoulders and went back to the bed and started opened the box. Carefully opening the gift wrap and folded it up and placed it beside her with the bow as she lifted the box lid.

Placing the box lid down on top of the gift wrap and looked into the box and what she found was something she never intended to see.

Pulling out a small hard rectangle item wrapped in more gift wrap and placed the box on the floor as she unwrapped the strange gift and wondered which of the boys thought be good to give.

Slowly unwrapping the item and saw a title on the cover.

'A book?' she thought and curious what kind of story this could be since the title was alittle odd. The title of the book was called **'Anna and the king'. **

"Anna and the king?" she murmured to herself, raising one brow. Curious and wondered if the story would be interesting or not. Venus quickly packed away the box with the gift wrapping and sat down on her bed as she laid comfortably against a plush pillow and began reading.

At first she thought this book would be boring until reading to the seventh or eighth chapter. As venus read the book; she never expected to be so heart felt when two lovers were torn apart and tried to keep their love secret until they were discovered and sentenced to death for loving eachother.

Venus found the book very intriguing, interesting and heart warming. When finally finished the book and learned it was based on a true story; it made her feel more opened and believe there is such thing **"True Love."**

Wasn't sure who it was that chose this book but the first name came to her mind was, Donatello.

'Donatello, must've thought I'd might the book? Well he was right.' She thought to herself as she gazed on the book and immediately placed down on the bedside table before walking upstairs to Don's room so she could thank him for the gift.

Knock knock

"Yeah. Come back later please, I'm alittle busy right now." Don called out, telling the visitor as he typed on his computer.

"Donatello, it's me. Venus." She told him, waiting for invitation

"Oh, come in. Venus. Sorry I thought you were someone else." Don cried as he opened the door and invited venus inside

"It is ok, Donatello. I want to thankyou for the book." Venus said, smiling

"What book? I not sure what you are talking about, Venus." Don told her, surprised and confused the same time as he glanced at Venus

"Oh, if you didn't give me the book. Then who did?" Venus wondered, surprised and flattered with the gift.

"I don't know, may be it was Leo or Mikey. May be you should ask them?" don replied, also curious which one of his brothers gave Venus when he realised that he has some competition but never intended it to be his own brothers would have a crush on the pale blue clad terrapin.

"Actually I'll wait until whoever gave me this and I will thank them. Thanks anyway Donatello." Venus told him, giving don a hug and walked out leaving don standing surprised.

Don stood in the centre of the lab, watching Venus leaving the room. He searched through his things and see what he could come up with to give Venus. Don didn't want to compete with his brothers over a girl just to win her heart and devotion. Winning her heart will be a challenge not just him but also his dear brothers.

* * *

**To be continued in chapter five...**

I know this is a short chapter, sorry it was all I could think of for the time being but then I don't want to give too much away.

This is one competition usually ends badly when three brothers have a crush on the same girl. A book wasn't a bad idea, right? Anyone?

Anyway, Who will Venus choose? After she learns not one but three have a crush on her.

Until next time...

"Hey Tealana." Venus called, walking up behind me with the first three chapters.

"Uggh...Yes, Venus. What can I help you with today?" I replied, turning around in my swing chair, waiting for her response and leaning on my hand.

"I just want to say this is not bad." Venus told me, handing my work back

"Thankyou, Venus." I reply, smiling and taking the portfolio

"So can we read them?" Mikey asked, grinning

"Not til I finish it, mikey." I said, facing the computer and hiding the portfolio

"Oooohhh, you let Venus read it." Mikey whined

"She is allowed only because she promised not to tell the story until it is finished. Now if you don't mind mikey. Please go away and wait like everyone else." I replied annoyed

"Go on Michelangelo. Let Tealana finish the story and you will get your chance to read later." Venus told him, pushing him out of my room.

"Thanks V." I call out

"Anytime, tea." Venus replied

"So what is the story about?" Leo asked, standing in the shadows

"You will have to wait, Leo." I said, turning the computer off after saving the chapter.

Leo grabbed the spare chair and sat next to me, smiling. I return the smile and grab his hand.

"Are you hungry?" I ask

"You bet I am. You cooking?" he answered

"If you don't mind fried rice and curry chicken?" I reply

"Sure. Fried rice is my favourite and curry chicken is different." He told me

"Let hurry up and get to the kitchen before there is no rice and chicken left. You know what mikey is like when making dinner."

"I sure do. Come on let's go." Leo said, been a gentlemen

Leo held the door open as I walked out.

"Read and review tealana's ficcy. Happy reading everyone." Leo requested as he stood in the door for second before closing it.


	5. raph & casey jones city patrol

**Chapter five-raph and Casey Jones city patrol**

Raph and Casey leapt the rooftops around the city, patrolling the streets and prepared themselves for whatever waited for them in the shadows or even round the corner.

"Sheesh raph. You know how to show a lady a good time, don't cha?" Casey told him, complaining as he was beginning to become bored.

"You can go back home if you like Casey. I'll patrol the streets and kick some Purple dragon punks to next week." Raph snapped, frustrated with Casey's whines.

"And let you hog all the fun. No way Raph!" Casey whined, pointing the finger in the terrapins face as he stood before the blue haired buffoon with his arms folded and listened to the whinging and whining.

"Well Casey, quit the whining and move your ass." Raph told him, annoyed and leaped to the rooftop on the next building.

"Hey Raph wait up!" Casey called out, running after the red clad terrapin

Both Raph and Casey were beginning to tire and bored, found nothing unusual or no peace disturbance so they thought call it an day. As it was very quiet and settled.

Leaping across the rooftops back the apartment where April waited when something caught Raph's attention. Standing at the edge of the roof and looked down.

"Hey Raph, What's wrong?" Casey called

Raph placed his finger upon his mouth signalling Casey to be silent and look down. Casey did what he was told and stood by Raph as he looked down then saw something big was going on below.

"Purple dragons. I hate purple dragons." Casey angrily murmured

"Let's see what's up down there?" Raph said, suggesting to get closer and hear what is going on.

Raph and Casey leaped down stealthy and hid in the shadows as they waited to know what the purple dragons have planned. A minute later a black limo arrived and a blond haired man dressed in a black suit stepped out of the limo, holding a suitcase.

"Do you have what we agreed?" Creed asked

"Do you have the payment?" Hun replied, stepping out of the shadows

"Right here." the Creed answered, throwing the suitcase to Hun's feet.

"Open it." Hun ordered, pointing the case.

"Are you going to count it. We don't have all night." Creed told Hun angrily

"This is only half what we agreed." Hun growlingly replied, handing the suitcase to his assistant that returned to the car nearby.

"You will get the rest of the payment when I have the weapons." Creed said, tightening his tie.

"Until you give me the rest of what we agreed, you will not get one piece of the product. You have til midnight to pay up or else." Hun ordered, walking away and stepped into the waiting limo.

Creed growled and groaned with annoyance and tension. He too returned to his limo and ordered the driver to drive back to headquarters.

Raph and Casey listened to the Mobsters and Purple Dragons exchanged words and weaponary plans.

"Gee, so Raph. What do you think? Should we follow?" Casey wondered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's see what they are up to." Raph told him, curiously

Casey nodded and said to raph with wanting anticipation for some action. "Lead the way Raph and I'll follow."

The human vigilante and red clad terrapin made their back to the rooftops and followed Hun to the Purple Dragon Head quarters and observe what their old foes are up to.

* * *

**To be continued in chapter six...**

**This is short, yes I know. **

**Always the way when boys will be boys as they get up to mischief. Especially raph has no interest in Venus de Milo and waits for Mona Lisa to return. **

**What are the mobsters and purple dragons up to?  
What could be so special about this arrangement? **

**Read and review until next time...tootles. **


	6. secret admirer number two

**Chapter six-The secret admirer number two**

While Venus waited and tried her best to figure who was the secret admirer that left the novel on her bed wrapped in lovely gift wrapping. Sitting at the table and enjoying the sushi she finished preparing.

Even though she enjoyed the novel immensely but it would be nice to know who gave it. Venus thought to confront Leonardo and Michelangelo about the novel and ask them which of them has a crush. Leaving her plate on the table as she stood up, walking to the refrigerator then opening the door and searched for the milk so she may make a cup of hot tea.

Finally finding the milk and quickly put the kettle on as she prepared the tea mix in her cup. A few seconds later, kettle boiled the water and signalled it was ready. Venus poured the water then mixed the milk in her tea before returning to the table and finish her meal when Leonardo walked in the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard then filling it with cool water to drink after training hard in the dojo as he enjoys doing his morning exercises that he sometimes takes it a little extreme to be the perfect leader that is expected of him.

Leonardo walked past Venus as he gave a warm smiley gaze; Venus returned the smile and tried not to blush and finished her tea before going to Don's lab.

Standing up and placing the cup and the plate in the sink then walked out then went to Don's room as she carried the novel in her hand. Leonardo sat down and thought of words to use so he could put it to paper with the gift that he too, wishes to give to Venus in hope of wining her heart.

Knock knock

"Yes, who is it?" Don called

"It's me, Venus...again. May I come inside?" Venus asked, waiting for invitation

"Sure you can Venus but ah...could you give me couple of seconds first. Need to quickly pick up some paper work of the floor." Don replied, running around the room to quickly pick up the mess.

"Oh, sure. It don't bother me Donatello. I understand that you are busy and have alot on your mind. I need to ask you something. I won't keep you long from your work." Venus replied assuring him that the mess didn't bother her.

"You can come inside." Don told her, quickly assembling the paperwork into a pile as Venus walked inside and sat in the chair near by the bed.

Don grabbed his chair and sat down in front of Venus and saw the novel in her hands, curious what she is going to ask. A few minutes of awkward silence filled the room around and between as they weren't sure what to say. Don blushed with thoughts running his mind and Venus blushed.

Don cleared his throat and asked Venus what she wanted to talk about with him. "So what did you want to ask him?"

"I...um...I...Did you leave this novel on my bed earlier this morning?" Venus asked, blushing

Don glared the novel and blushed as he answered her question. "I'm sorry Venus but I didn't. I'm sure that you already asked me this question, before."

"Oh, um...if you didn't. Never mind, thankyou anyway." Venus replied, immediately scurrying out of the room leaving don confused as he watched her leave.

Meanwhile Leonardo quickly went into Venus's room and left a wrapped gift with a small folded piece of paper placed on top. He heard footsteps leading to the room and felt trapped as he knew that there was no way leaving the room without been noticed. So Leo hid among the shadows in the corner until whoever came walked inside the room so he may scurry out of the room undetected before discovered.

Leo saw Venus had walked inside but he was lucky that she hadn't discovered his presence and he was able to swiftly, stealthy out and waits.

Venus placed the novel down on the beside table when she noticed another gift was left but this time it wrapped in light green gift wrapping with a light blue bow tied around it; along a small note sitting on top of it.

Reading the note and was admired with the loving thoughts about her. Venus smiled and very flattered with the note.

"_Dearest Venus  
every moment I see you  
I admire your beauty  
I am hypnotised by your charm  
I rather not think or dream a world without you in it_

Without you  
I could not think, dream or even live another moment if you never existed  
you are the very air I breathe  
you are the very light in my life  
you are the beats of my heart  
Without you  
There can never be me,  
Love always your secret devoted admirer."

She opened the wrapping with tender care and was surprised with unexpected gift inside. Taking out a handful of jasmine incense sticks and two large long sea rain fragranced candles out from the box. These items she was indeed impressed and pleased with as they were her favourite scented sticks and candles. She wondered or may be knew her favourite fragrances.

Puzzled as she tried to figure who could have known. She was wrong about Donatello giving her the novel. Now incenses and candles; she knew one terrapin liked these items as much she did besides their sensei. Venus wondered could it be Leonardo then she thought it couldn't be. This time she decided to go with the flow until the admirers reveal themselves then choose she has feelings for but the problem was; Venus thought of the Hamato boys as her brothers and she had a crush on another outside the clan.

Not sure how will she tell or express her feelings for this reptile that is unaware of her presence. It was time to ask master splinter for some advice before another secret admirer present themself.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter seven...**

**Wow poor Venus de Milo she has a crush on someone else that is not one of the Hamato brothers, who could it be? can anyone tell me who is it?**

**What will splinter advise when Venus request some guidance. Don is still thinking about what he will give Venus yet. What is the gift he has in mind? **

**Will it be the gift that win her heart? **

**Read and review...until next time...tootles! **


	7. venus seeks advice from master splinter

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been terribly busy. Family duties, trying my best to re-write and finish other fanfictions. Also trying to do some research for my "a sister revenge saga." I thank those waited patiently and reviews are greatly appreciated no matter good or bad. As they will help become better later on. Thankyou everyone, hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter seven-Venus seeks advise from Master Splinter**

Walking to the door where master splinter occupied inside, meditating. Standing at the door, unsure what to ask or say.

"Come inside and sit down, miss Venus." Master splinter softly asked, not opening his eyes.

Venus opened the door; walked inside and closed the door behind her, then sat down comfortably. With awkward silence filled the room. Master splinter grabbed another cup and placed in front of Venus and pour some tea.

Placing the tea pot down; both the pale blue clad terrapin and the old rat picked up their cups and began to drink their tea and breathed in the lavender aroma burning.

"Is there something you wish to ask me, Miss Venus?" master splinter asked, sipping his tea

Venus sipped her tea before she asked her first question.

Silence.

Breathe in breathe out and sighed. "I have feelings for someone and not sure how to tell him but the problem is that I have three other admirers." Venus explained her dilemma

Master splinter gently smiled with discretion and concern, pretended to know nothing and started to asked questions.

"Who are these admirers?" he asked, gently gazing the pale blue clad terrapin.

"Leonardo and Mikey." she answered, naming the admirers.

"Ah ha...hmm...You have feelings for who?" master splinter asked curiously

"Leatherhead!" Venus stated, sipping her tea

Master splinter gazed Venus, surprised but happy for her. He also worried for his son's when they learn about the news. Feared how they would take it when they are told. Sipping his tea and thought what to advise Venus.

"Hmm..." master splinter humed

Venus gazed the old rat with curiosity and wondered what he will advise as she waited quietly.

"What should I say without making both mikey and Leonardo?" Venus asked softly

"Be honest. Tell them gently how you feel; only you can make this decision." Master splinter replied, knowing that this would break his son's hearts.

"Do you believe that they will hate me for it?" Venus wondered warily and concerningly as she tried to control her slight trembling hands.

The old rat placed his cup down and gazed the pale blue terrapin with a soft concerning sigh.

"Miss Venus. This is a lesson that we all must face one way or another. Listen to her heart, listen to yourself. And you will find the answer you seek. Be honest and gently explain to them; don't fret they will understand." Master splinter softly assured her

"Thank you master splinter-san. I only hope they won't be angry when I tell them. This is a big decision and this is one, I am worried how they will take it." Venus told the old rat, concerned

Master splinter gently gazed Venus and gently smiled. "This is one lesson they must face and learn."

"A life lesson we all must face, I suppose." Venus softly muttered

"Yes Miss Venus. Everyone faces this lesson everyday and at some point of their life." Master splinter assured her.

Venus gazed back and returned the gentle smile as she gratefully thanked the old rat. "Thankyou master splinter, I am grateful."

"Very welcome my child." Master splinter answered

Venus stood up and bowed master splinter; he too bowed the pale blue clad female terrapin and returned to his meditation as she left the room and took the first step to make the decision she will have to make in hope both mikey and Leo will understand that she can not return the feelings they are requesting.

Quickly gazed around the lair and noticed it was quiet. She assumed that mikey and Leo may had went to the dojo; didn't wish to disturb them which gave the pale blue clad female terrapin an opportunity to leave the lair and stroll the sewers to think about what and how she will tell leatherhead her feelings and gently give the news to the others without hurting their feelings which it will in the end. She couldn't change the circumstances.

Let alone change the fact who truly has her heart. Venus only prays the others will understand and give their blessings and be happy whoever she chooses.

* * *

...

**To be continued in chapter eight...**

Venus requested master splinter's advice and now she has to make the biggest decision; how to tell two terrapins that will become three very shortly, she don't have feelings for any of them. How will they take the news when she announces her love for their friend?

Will accept her choice? Will they be happy for their croc friend or will they get insanely jealous and beat him up for trying to take the one girl that they could possibly have a future with?

Read and review...until next time. Tootles see ya everyone.

"Thank god! No one is coming to hassle me for another chapter to read so I can finish it in peace."

Don't forget to read and review. See ya.


	8. venus tells LH & secret admirer 3

**Chapter eight-Secret admirer number 3 & time to tell leatherhead **

Finally Donatello has taken the first step to try to impress the pale blue female terrapin with a gift that will be one to remember. Searching through the wooden chest in the corner of his room; grabbing a long trench coat, a hat, black shoes and black pants to disguise himself from the viewing public.

When finally dressed in his disguise, Don peeked around the corner to see if Venus was still in the lair or not. Slowly walking out of the room and went to the garage. Taking the motorcycle to go topside and drive to the jewellers before it got dark and loses his last chance to try to win Venus's heart and impress her with something she'd be honoured to have.

Instead going to Tiffany's jewellery store, he drove the far end where a certain Japanese store stood. Thinking what he should get in hope to impress Venus and win her heart. Parking his bike in the alley round the corner from the Japanese jewellers before walking inside and searched for the perfect gift.

Don sighed and breathed in then walked out the alley and inside the jewellers. Opening the door that rang the bell as he walked inside. The jeweller owner looked up and greeted his customer.

"Konnichiwa." Jeweller greeted

"Konnichiwa." Donatello answered

"What can I do for you today?" jeweller asked

"I am looking for a gift that...that...um..."Don stammered

"Is it for a girl, right? I have the perfect one." Jeweller said, looking through glass cabinet for the supposed item.

The jeweller grabbed an solid gold chain then grabbed an blue sapphire crystal heart pendant; Don gazed upon the pendant with amazement. Staring the crystal heart when he picked it up and knew instantly it was absolutely perfect.

"How much?" Don asked, curiously

"On the house." Jeweller told the purple clad terrapin

Don gazed the old Japanese man surprised and grateful. But was alittle uncomfortable with the free purchase.

"Are you sure? I'm willing to pay the price for the pendant." Don told the old man

"Look young man. Take it; I know when I see love and I see love in your eyes. This young lady is one lucky girl. A rare flower in deed." The old man replied, smiling and assured the purple clad terrapin that he understood and only wished to help.

Don smiled, took the pendant placed in a box. "Thankyou." Don whispered then bowed

"Very welcome." The old man replied, bowing and smiled as he watched the disguised terrapin in love leave his shop.

Don walked to his motorcycle, gazed the box with hope that Venus will choose him and declare her love then begin their life together. The plan is to either leave the gift on her bed and play the secret admirer game or give it to Venus personally.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the sewers... **

Venus took her time walking through the sewers as she gave her decision some thought about who she give her heart and love. She does love the Hamato brothers but only as brothers; she couldn't involve herself with neither of them if she didn't feel the same for them as they do for her. Let alone that her decision and choice could destroy the relationship between them if she chose to be with one and not the other.

Since Venus saw Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello as her brothers that is what they will only be. She wished and hoped that they will understand when it came to tell them. Just around the corner from Leatherhead's condo; wondering if he is home or not.

Feeling nervous and prepared for the answer when she tells the large croc about how she feels and prays he will feel the same. Finally arriving to the door and started knocking on it then waited for an answer to be invited inside.

No answer was heard after she knocked three times on the door. Venus grasped the door knob and turned it then opened the door. Peeking inside, looking around also wondered if he was near by as she called out.

"Hello...? Leatherhead? Are you home?" Venus called out softly

Walking inside the door then walked down the stairs as she looked around the condo. She noticed it was a little messy but didn't care, since she understood that he was a scientist like Don but as a big gentle green croc. Picking up the notes that laid on the table and tried to read them, not knowing that leatherhead stood behind her, silent. Then gently grasped her shoulder not aware that he had frightened the pale blue terrapin.

"I didn't hear you come in." leatherhead stated, scaring the pale blue terrapin

Sigh..."You frightened me." Venus answered, dropping the notes.

"I apologise, Venus. What are you doing here any way?" Leatherhead apologizing for the instant fright tactic and wondered why she was in his condo.

Venus quickly picked up the notes and placed them back where she found them then answered the large croc's question with huge grin as she walked towards him.

"I came to see you."

"Me?" leatherhead replied, surprisingly blushed

"Yeah, you! I want to tell ask you something, if that is ok." Venus told the blushing croc

"Oh...um...sure. What do you want to ask me, Venus?" leatherhead replied, trying to walk around the female terrapin without accidently brushing her aside.

"Well...ah, this may sound alittle sudden but I want to know if you have the same feelings for me as I do for you?" Venus said, unsure how to ask or tell the croc how she feels without receiving rejection.

"What do you mean by feelings?" leatherhead wondered, pretending to not know what she meant

"I want to know if you...ah...oooo. Look leatherhead I'm in love with you and want to know if you feel the same." Venus stated blushingly

Leatherhead blushed red, rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down in his chair before he answered her request. Venus walked to his side and grabbed his large clawed hand and held it upon her chest.

"Please tell me. Do you love me or not?" Venus pleaded for an answer

Leatherhead gazed the pale blue terrapin, softly grinning. Gently pulled his hand away and grasped her cheek as he leaned in and kissed her. Venus caressed his face as she enjoyed the passionate kiss then faced one another, gazing into one another's eyes.

"Yes, Venus. I do Love you." Leatherhead answered, still held her face in his large hand.

"So, what do we do now?" Venus wondered, blushing and happy

"We'll figure it out." Leatherhead replied, picking the female terrapin in his arms and carried her to his sofa in the centre of the condo.

* * *

...

**To be continued in chapter nine...**

**It is obvious what they get up to and I am not describing it in detail as this is a PG/T rated ficcy. Sorry everyone. Evilly grins; oh come on. Please don't chase after me with pitchforks and torches. HELP! **

**What will Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo do when they learn the girl of their dreams happened to be not at all. **

**Will leatherhead accept and give his entire love to Venus or break her heart?**

**How will Venus tell three brothers that are in love with her that she don't feel the same for them?**

**Read and review...until next time...tootles. **


	9. Leatherhead proposes

**Chapter nine-Leatherhead proposes **

**Up topside**

Don rode his motorcycle back to the lair, hoping and praying that the gift he just recently purchase will impress the girl, he hopes to be his.

Images of hope of Venus may return the love he seeks and dreams of a future with her that not only master splinter would be happy for him and Venus but he also hopes that his brothers would be too.

He finally arrived to the garage above the lair; parking the bike then pressed the button to retrieve for the elevator. Taking out the box and opening it. Don smiled as he admired the pendant then quickly closed it up and hid within his belt so his brothers would not see what he carried in his hands.

"Hey Donnie, where did you go bro. Been looking for ya?" Mikey said, standing in the elevator door opening.

"Oh really? Just went for a ride, needed fresh air." Don replied, fibbing under his breathe as he fiddled alittle, trying to hide the gift box

"What is that? Lemme see please." Mikey pleaded curiously

"What is what?" don answered, pretending to have nothing in his hand

"That!" Mikey told his purple clad brother, pointing to his hand hiding behind his shell

"It is nothing, just a spare part that I needed for the computer." Don replied, fibbing and tried to hide the box.

"Oh I thought you had something else." Mikey muttered with sappy frown

"Nothing like you hope it to be, mikey." Don told him, walking away as fast as he could without been found out

Don pretended to be going to his lab; he peeked over his messy desk and saw if mikey was in sight. Luckily he left the room, Don smirked and wrapped the box with an lilac bow and pink printed flower gift wrap also quickly wrote a small letter for Venus, stating one line. 'For you, my love.'

The purple clad terrapin stealthed up the stairs and ran in Venus's room, left the box on her bed then return back to the lab before mikey even noticed. That is what the purple clad terrapin hopes.

Mikey stood in the doorway of the kitchen and saw that his brother running down the stairs, hurrying back to his lab and assuming that he isn't been discovered. Shrugging his shoulders and bit into his salami/pepperoni and chilly sauce meatball sandwich.

**Meanwhile in Leatherhead's condo**

Venus and Leatherhead laid on the sofa within eachother's embrace. Breathing in and out...feeling eternally happy and deeply in love. "Venus." LH softly called, softly gazing down upon the unmasked female terrapin.

"Hmm..." she humed, smiling the large croc.

"If I asked you something." LH said, unsure where to begin

"Ask me...whatever it is the answer will be immediately yes." Venus replied, happily

Leatherhead gazed Venus frowned surprised, smiled and continued with the question. "Well as you have put it that way...what I want to ask you is that...will you live with me permanently and will you...will you...be my wife?"

Venus blushed surprised and happily as she excited replied. "Of course Leatherhead...I'll accept your proposal."

Leatherhead was so happy that quickly raised from the sofa and went to his work-desk, taking out a small ring box. Returning back to the sofa and opened the box, revealing the ring. Venus was so happy she couldn't wait to put the ring on her finger.

Leatherhead slipped the ring upon the unmasked terrapin's finger and leaned in, kissing her passionately then gently gestured her to laid down again as he hovered over her.

They made love repeatedly throughout the afternoon.

...

To be continued in chapter ten

Wow this is fast...but love is also a feeling that makes everyone do things sometimes without thinking.

R&R until next time...tootles


	10. author note

Author notification

Thankyou for your reviews and straight forward opinions and comments, greatly appreciated.

Someday thank you for you opinion, and I do agree in the incest thing but even though the boys were Venus lusting but they, dare I say it...lost venus to their friend. leatherhead. So do not worry ok.

You are entitled to your opinions about the story just like everyone else. And I thankyou, not everyone can be a great writer but a story teller just takes a little practice.

Your reviews and opinion are taken seriously and do hope you may read the future fictions, if not thanks you any. Good luck with your own.


	11. sabotage one's plan, 3 broken hearts

A/N: this chapter I was not exactly satisfied when it was originally written. Edited 8th Feb, 2011

* * *

**Chapter ten-Sabotage one's plan, Three broken hearts & Mona-Lisa returns!**

**Leaping across the rooftops**

**The red clad terrapin and the vigilante followed the purple dragons back to their den. While hiding among on the rooftop, looking down through the glass ceiling and watched the purple dragons organised the high tech weapons into large crates.**

"_**Hey Raph...looks like a big operation going on." Casey whispered**_

"_**Yeah, Casey...and it looks like that the purple dragons have new tricks." Raph answered, murmuring**_

"_**Heh, old dogs new tricks." Casey snorted **_

"**DRAGONFACE!"** Hun shouted angrily

"Yes master Hun." Dragonface answered

"Where's the last crate?" Hun angrily wondered

"It is already in the back of the truck." Dragon face replied, slightly shuddered

"Good...**DRAGONS**! Time to roll...Mohawk!"

"Yes master Hun."

"Call Creed again and tell him to meet me in the alley way near the docks within the hour."

"So, Raph what do ya think? Are we gonna let them go or are we gonna stop them?" Casey asked

"Do ya really have to ask, doofus?" Raph answered

The vigilante goofily smiled and slightly shrugged his shoulders. The red clad terrapin shook his head and murmured under his breath. _"Bonehead."_

"Pardon? Did you say something Raph?" Casey asked

"No...ah...let's kick dragon butt." Raph answered

"Lead the way, raph." Casey suggested

As the purple dragons were about to close the shutter door of the truck, both the red clad terrapin and vigilante jump in the glass window, falling from the ceiling as they were surrounded with shattered glass covering their entrance and blinding their enemies sight until they finally landed on the ground.

The gang members leaped or ran from the falling glass then grabbed their guns and began shooting. Raph and Casey ran for covered behind metal building railings, avoiding been shot. Hun raised his head and saw the intruders. "_Oh crud_!" he lowly stated

"Casey...Casey!" the red clad terrapin shouted out

"Yeah Raph!" the vigilante replied

"Ya ok?" the red clad terrapin inquired, concerned and prayed that his friend was unscathed

"Yeah, I'm fine." Casey answered

Remained hiding behind the metal barriercades, avoiding the ever swarm of killer bullets. Softly gazed eachother and nodded without saying a single word then made their move, going in different directions into the mobster of purple dragon gangsters. Raph drove his sai through the flesh of his attackers, wounding them slightly without killing them.

Casey dangerously hit those tried to pile upon him on conscious.

Suddenly the vigilante was attacked from behind, winced slightly as he fell to the concrete pavement and lifted his head up to see who had attacked him. Gritting his teeth and grunted under his breath as he was over powered by a huge goliath hand, slowly but tightening around his throat. "Casey Jones...why am I not surprised." Hun hissed

"H-Hun...put me down...bloody behemoth!" Casey demanded in a low raspy tone

Hun didn't reply and continue to squeeze, unaware that the red clad terrapin is about to come to Casey's rescue. "Casey!" Raph roared

Punching the blonde haired gang member in his jaw, making him fall backward as he kicked another in his chest, making him winced out loud as he fell back upon the pavement. The red clad terrapin ran fast as he could before leaping up in mid air and kicked Hun in his back, making him loose balance and grasped upon Casey's throat as his head met the metal pole, slightly knocking him out. The vigilante fell, landing on his behind. "Ouch! Thanks raph." Casey winced and thanked his red clad terrapin buddy.

"Gonna sit there all day or are ya gonna get up and help me?" Raph said, elbowed a gang member in his face as he tried to aid Hun. Hun was slightly disorientated, holding his forehead.

Casey reached out for his baseball bat, pushed himself to his feet and went to aid his terrapin friend. Hun disorientated dizziness lifted, grunting slightly as he opened his eyes and saw the red clad terrapin, the hockey masked vigilante and his merry band of purple dragons followers battled it out.

Raising to his feet then ran towards the fighting mob, reached out and viciously grasped Casey's throat once more also grasped Raph's. "Why won't you damn freaks stay out of our business or just die!" Hun roared

"B-because i-it is t-the r-right t-thing to d-do." Casey said in a low breathless and raspy tone

"Heh!" Hun snorted, half smiled.

The blonde haired behemoth threw Casey towards a large crate of explosives in the back of the warehouse. The vigilante slightly winced as he landed upon the crates, rubbing his head then opened his eyes properly when he realised what laid underneath around him.

Picking one electronic timing explosive, then pressed the first button and set the bomb for only minute then placing upon the other explosive that are not programmed to explode. Rose to his feet and ran fast as he could and aid his friend from the goliath crushing grasp of Hun.

"Ha ha...Die freak!" Hun snorted evilly

Gasping breathlessly as he reached for a sai from his belt, slowly rosed his shining sharp weapon so he could drive it into the enemies' neck. "_You first_."

Hun gazed confused, not realising something sharp had penetrated his skin, blood seeping down his collarbone and over down his chest, embodying his clothes. Raph took in a deep breathe, filling his lungs as he was released and retrieved his weapon from Hun's neck.

"Raph we gotta get out of here!" Casey told the red clad terrapin.

Raph didn't argue or asked any more questions and just followed the vigilante out of the building. Knocking the other purple dragon members out of their path, then suddenly Dragonface ran to Hun's side and hoped that he was deceased. Lowly hmmphed under his breathe and pleasingly smirked, then slowly leaned in and whispered. _"Your rein is over and now your throne is...mine!" _

Dragonface slightly gasped as his throat was viciously choked. Hun pulled dragonface towards him and breathlessly hissed. _"I...am...not...dead yet...dragonface, get me out of here...now!"_

"Mohawk! Get here **NOW**!" dragonface shouted

As Mohawk pushed himself up to his feet and took the first step towards dragonface and Hun when he heard beeping sounds. Followed the disoriented beeping sound and moved whatever may laid in the way, covering the device.

He picked up the torn box and saw the bomb counting down. Eyes widen with fear, faced the blonde haired behemoth and nursing aid then ran in the other direction. Dragonface saw Mohawk run and wondered. "Where the hell is he going?"

"Dragonface...we gonna get out of here...now." Spud told dragonface as he assisted with Hun's other arm and tried to help him to his feet.

Dragonface didn't hesitate to ask and grasped Hun's arm then assisted him outside when he heard the timer ticking. "Oh shit! Move it Spud...this place is gonna blow."

Hun's wound continued to bleed while trying to breathe. Hun's weight was beginning to take it's toll upon both dragonface and spud as they tried to carry him out of the building.

"C'mon Master Hun...you can make it." Dragonface encouraged, despite he hoped that Hun would kill over. "Just get me out of here, dragonface." Hun ordered

They made it out of the building, avoiding their deaths. The exhaust of the exploding fumes made the three men to fly off their feet and into the alleyway wall, knocking spud on conscious but only slightly disorientating dragonface and Hun.

Dragonface placed one hand upon his head, lowly grunted as the agonizing pain throbbed through his skull. "Oh...dammit."

"_Dragon...dragonface."_ Hun curdled whispery

"Yes master." He answered

"_Get me back to headquarters...now."_ Hun demanded whispery

Dragonface nodded and pulled out his phone, called for assistance. "Nitro...Hun is down and is need of medical emergency on arrival."

* * *

**Down in the sewers, the terrapins lair**

It was getting late now the clock showed the time going past 5pm. Don tapped his foot, warily worried where Venus could be and hoped she is safe. Leo walked to the living room as he came out from the dojo also wondering the same thing when he noticed the time.

Mikey looked the clock and saw how late it was then stated. "It's 5pm...I wonder where is Venus?"

Both Leo and Don gazed eachother then glanced the orange clad terrapin, both unison said curiously. "Why? Are you keeping something from us that we should know about?"

"Nope...why? Is there I should be telling?" Mikey replied, with mouthful of food.

Continuing to wait then when one of the three terrapins gazed the clock once more, the first one stood up lowly exclaimed. "That's it! We're going after her right now."

The three terrapins rushed to the weapons cabinet, grabbing their weapons then were just about to walk out the door when they saw both Venus and Leatherhead standing, hand in hand.

"**Venus? Where were you? We were beginning to worry!"** Leo exclaimed

"I was with Leatherhead." She answered, holding his hand alittle tighter.

Both Don and mikey exhaled with relief, wiping away the sweat drops from their foreheads now the warily fear disappeared. "Are you going to invite us in, my friends?" Leatherhead softly asked

Leo invited Venus and their croc friend inside, both Mikey and Don stepped aside allowing the pale blue clad terrapin and the gentle croc in the lair as they followed behind. The blue clad terrapin saw Venus and Leatherhead walking, hand in hand then felt his heart begin to break as he immediately knew that trying to woe her, has proven to be a lost cause.

"Excuse me." Leo said, walking away and hid his surfacing broken feelings.

The old rat sensed a heartbreaking dread. Opened his eyes and stood up then went to the dojo, standing the shadows of the doorway and saw Leonardo was practicing his katas but not with a levelled head.

"Leonardo, my son." He called

The blue clad terrapin stopped, breathlessly panted then bowed and lowly answered. "Yes sensei."

"Are you alright?" the rat asked, concerned

"I will be alright, maybe some training will do me some good." Leo replied, bowed then continued to the dojo. "Alright, my son. If you need to talk, you know I am not far away." Splinter placed his hand upon Leo's shoulder, reassuring him.

"Yes father." Leo answered, bowing then returned his training while the rat walked away and stood in the shadows as he watched and ears dropped on the conversation in the living room. Sensing the heartbreaking dread, Leonardo is feeling...both Mikey and Donatello are also experiencing.

"Mikey...Donnie...sit down, please." Venus requested

Both the orange and purple clad terrapins sat down and waited to hear what Venus has to confess.

"What do you have to tell us?" Don said, curious

"Isn't it obvious, Don?" Mikey stated, as his assumption will be proven.

Don looked again then he realised. A deep sharp feeling stabbed him within, beginning to breathe pantingly. Venus tried to explain as both Mikey and Don breathlessly hissed. "N-no...just l-leave."

"Michelangelo...Donatello...my friends please, don't get mad. We came to tell you that—" Leatherhead tried explain when he was interrupted by Don.

"Just leave Leatherhead and take that heartbreaking jezebel." Don demanded angrily and upset.

The large croc was shocked and hurt inside as his friends were upset but completely understood if it were him that was reject, he would also behave just as same. "Venus, I think it is best that we leave." Leatherhead suggested softly

Venus nodded, two tears fell down her cheeks then she quickly went to her room and packed. While she was packing, a small box was discovered sitting on the bed. Picking it up, opened the box and saw the most beautiful pendant she ever seen. Eternally grateful for the gift but couldn't accept it, closing the box and placed it back on the bed with note quickly written, stating her gratitude and deeply regrets then grabbed her belongings and left the room.

Leatherhead waited at the lair's entrance, Venus tried to apologise and preserve what friendship she had left with the Hamato brothers. "I'm sorry, Michelangelo...Donatello. Tell Leonardo that I never meant to lead you astray."

"Just go." Mikey said, giving an angry and hurt glance.

Venus and Leatherhead left the lair peacefully. The large croc comforted his new lover as they returned to the condo also feeling like an outcast now that his friends were angry at me also but he was just as surprised when Venus told him that she had strong mutual feelings for him.

He only prayed that one day, his terrapin friends will be happy for them both and hopefully they will find happiness.

"I'm so sorry Leatherhead." Venus sobbingly apologised

"Sorry for what? For loving me?" Leatherhead asked, confused

"No...I'm sorry that I have broken your friendship with the Hamato brother's." Venus cried

Leatherhead placed his fingers gently underneath her chin, gently gesturing her to face him. "Venus...it is not your fault. They will forgive us one day, they just need some time." Leatherhead reassured, deeply gazed into her glassy eyes

Venus wiped the tears away, hugged her croc lover as he lovingly and reassuringly embraced her in his large masculine croc arms. "Come, let's go home." He suggested, softly

Venus nodded, held his hand and continued walking to the condo also will be known as their home. A home to finally call their own.

Meanwhile in the dojo, Leonardo sat round the corner of the entrance and silently sobbed. Laying his arms, crossed over the top his knees and covered his face as a stream of warm tears covered his cheeks. 'Why Venus...Why didn't you just come out and say you didn't have feelings for me instead of hiding the truth.' He sobbingly thought

Mikey gorged himself into a large container of strawberry and vanilla ice-cream while watching the television. Donatello buried himself in his scientific work in the lab. The old rat couldn't bare with the heartbreaking dread so he called his sons to his room. All obeyed and knelt down before him, trying to be strong and hid their watery eyes but the tears were visible to see.

"My sons...your time will come. This heartache you are feeling will pass and one day, you all will find that special someone that will love you back." splinter gently reassured

Mikey gazed the rat and a stream of uncontrollable tears fell. Splinter knelt down and fatherly embraced his youngest son, comforting him. Don remained still, tried to hide his tears and softly stated_. "I'll be in the lab, if anyone needs me."_

The purple clad terrapin stood up, walked out the room and returned back to his lab. Leonardo remained kneeling and silently sobbed. Splinter released Mikey and went to comfort his eldest son, draping his arms around the blue clad terrapin and softly said. "Let it out, my son. It is alright to cry Leonardo."

Leonardo returned the embrace and wouldn't allow a waterfall of tears to fall from his eyes but couldn't help it. "I'm gonna to my room now." Mikey breathed lowly, then stood up and left the room.

The blue clad terrapin pulled away, wiped away the tears and panted breathlessly. _"I'll go to the dojo and try to get my head off this and try to move on."_ Leo said, standing up and left the room, returning back to the dojo.

The old rat sensed that his sons were feeling terribly upset but this is one lesson that they had to face and learn as it is apart of life. He hopes and prays that there is someone out there for his sons.

* * *

**Later...Topside on the rooftops**

"Wow!" Casey commented as he glanced the sun setting over the city.

"What Casey?" Raph gazed the vigilante, raising his brow wondering what he was admiring.

"The sun." Casey answered

Raph turned and faced the sun, frowning then glanced the vigilante brute. "What 'bout it?"

"Isn't it awesome?" Casey said

"You are not going all weird on me, are ya Case?" Raph stated, feeling weirded out.

"**EW...Gross** Raph. No way, not like that. What made you think like that?" Casey exclaimed

Raph glared Casey giving him 'did you forget?' glance. "Oh! Right, sorry Raph. I'll see ya tomorrow." Casey said, realising what he said a moment ago.

"Yeah see ya." Raph replied

Casey leaped down the rooftop and returned home to April while raph continued to watch the sun set and smiled then wished he had someone to share it with.

"So what are you doing up here, so lonesome...Handsome?" a soft familiar voice stated

Raph thought that he was just imagined it when he believed to hear Mona's voice then replied. "I'm afraid to turn and ya might not be there."

"Well that is too bad then. If you don't then you may miss the chance to spend this beautiful sun set with me."

Raph closed his eyes and turned around then slowly opened his eyes. When he did, a huge smile grew on his terrapin face. _"Mona-Lisa? Is it really you?"_

She smiled and softly replied. _"Yes, it is me."_ Placing her hand upon his cheek, cupping his face as she walked closer towards him and gently grasped his other hand then raised it, placing upon her chest.

He breathlessly sighed with joy and breathed. _"I missed you."_

"_I know...I missed you too."_ She breathily replied, gently placing her hand around his terrapin cheek.

Raph leaned in, then deeply and passionately kissed her as he draped his arms around her waist, held her close while lifting up from the ground. Rekindling their passion and giving it another go as they held eachother close and kissed under the setting sun.

When they parted, still embraced eachother and gazed into eachother's eyes.

"_Let's go home." _Raph whispery suggested

Mona smiled and nodded.

The newly rekindled lovers leaped over the rooftops and raced in the sewers back to the lair.

...

* * *

Guess what this is the last chapter then the epilogue...hoped you enjoyed it as now the next instalment begins. **'Mona's journey home'** then afterwards **'seeing through one's eyes'** that I am hoping will be posted in march this year if not in June the lastest as I am having difficulty beginning and continuing with the first chapter.

Tell what you think, honestly please. As this was a pain in the butt to write while I had other fictions to write also. Did I do a good job? I look forward to your reviews as they do help me become a better writer, normally crictism is something I can not handle but flames is abit harsh as there alot of critics out there that are pretty hard to impress. I want to thank those who did read and review. And I hope you will continue to read my future fictions.

Until next time...everyone...tootles...sayanora and cowabunga dudes and dudettes.

Oops...*look around from behind the chair.* Maybe I shouldn't say that just in case a certain terrapin may be around." See ya round everyone. Tootles ;)


	12. epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Down in the sewers **

**The newly connected lovers returned back to the condo, together. As Leatherhead reached for the handle of the condo door, he gazed from the corner of his eye and caught Venus softly smiled but sensed that she felt responsible for the friendship fallout. **

"**You ok, Venus?" the large croc concerningly asked **

**The pale blue clad terrapin turned and faced her croc lover, softly smiled and nodded as she softly answered. **_**"I'm ok."**_

**LH softly gazed and returned the soft warm reassuring smile. He lovingly grasped her terrapin face, leaned in and made their foreheads touch as he draped one arm around her terrapin body, then leaned down to scoop her legs so he could bridal carry her inside. Venus blushed and smiled. **

"**I love you, Venus." **

**Venus kissed LH and softly replied. "I love you too, leatherhead." **

**The deeply connected lovers walked into the condo, together within eachother's warm, loving embrace. Venus continued to walk towards the couch while leatherhead closed the door behind him then followed his pale blue clad terrapin lover. Sat beside her, gazed deeply into her creamy brown eyes and softly smile. The terrapin beauty returned the warm smile as she reached up and gently grasped his cheek, gently gestured her lover to lean close toward her and lovingly kissed him. **

**Gently and loving gazed into eachother's, not saying a word as they already knew there and then. They were meant for eachother and wished to spend every minute to the beginning and the rest of their lives together. Lovingly cupping her terrapin cheek, gently brushed his crocodilian thumb then kissed Venus once more and slowly gestured her down. Slightly hovering over her, gazed into her eyes again and smiled then resumed the intimate passion. **

**Venus and LH made love and expressed their true feelings for eachother without saying a single word but through intimate loving physical bonding.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the lair, the old rat felt helpless as he tried to mediate while his three heartbroken sons tried to comprehend the harshness of rejection. **

**Sighing softly and breathed in slowly as he rubbed his temples between his fingers. As he opened his eyes and looked up, a hot brewed herbal lotus tea was brought in. Leonardo was on the other side of the table, silent. **

**Splinter softly smiled, reassuringly and nodded. The blue clad terrapin returned the nod, without a single word spoken. He poured the tea in both cups and drank it while inhaling the sweet, calming aroma. **

**Donatello buried himself into his laboratory work, Michelangelo gorged himself into a huge tub of vanilla and strawberry swirl ice-cream and Leonardo moped around in the dojo, even though he practised his katas. Finding that the only female terrapin, only one could have...happened to be their dear close friend, Leatherhead. Or maybe not so close anymore. **

**Only time will time when it comes for reconciliation of their friendship. **

**Suddenly the door opening had echoed throughout the lair, followed with laughter. Curious who could be so happy in a time like this, especially when three terrapin brothers are feeling down and heartbroken. **

"**Hey...where is everyone?" Raph asked, grinning happily**

**Mikey's bottom lip nervously trembled as his eyes filled with uncontrollable tears and dropped the ice-cream without giving a second thought then stood up, running to his bedroom in tears. Both Raphael and Mona watched the orange clad terrapin run to his room, uncontrollably sobbing, assuming they had said something to upset the youngest terrapin. **

**Just when Mona went to go after mikey, the old rat walked out of his room and softly called out. "Miss Smyth."**

**Mona stopped and faced the old grey rat. "Leave him be." he requested softly **

**Mona gazed the rat silently, quickly glanced the orange clad terrapins room then returned, gently facing the rat and nodded. Leo stood in the shadows of the dojo and saw his younger brother, returned with Mona. Despite happy for his brother but also felt a little jealous, silently watched then returned back to the dojo. **

**Donatello remained where he sat in his chair and tried to ignore what may be happening downstairs. Having heartbreaking news that he wasn't the chosen one to be Venus's partner and lover then learn his older brother, Raphael was lucky to have Mona return back to him after a year since she discovered Raphael with April and couldn't comprehend the relationship at the time but now that is in the past. The present is now; two rekindle their love while three mope around the lair, nursing broken hearts. **

"**Uh...um Master Splinter what just happened here?" Raph wondered, confused.**

**The old rat sighed and answered his son's question. "Your brothers are facing a lesson that I can not teach." **

**Raph raised a brow confused at first then quickly realised what his sensei meant. Softly sighed, sat down at the table after bowing his master. Mona quickly bowed then followed her red clad terrapin lover while the old rat returned to his meditation. **

**Raph buried his face into his hands, feeling helpless then felt a soft loving feminine hand upon his shoulder. Turned around and faced Mona, softly smiled as he reached up and gently grasped her hand. Mona sighed, crouched down close to Raphael then gestured him to lean close, making their foreheads touch. **

**She softly suggested in a loving whisper. **_**"C'mon let's go to bed...it has been a long day."**_

**The red clad terrapin lifted his head and faced Mona, softly smiled and nodded agreeing. Mona stood up and held his hand as she began to lead the way then was gently held back. Mona turned back and said. "What's the matter, raphie?" **

**Softly smiled and softly replied. **_**"Nothing."**_

**Mona returned the smile and replied. "Ok." **

**Draping her arms around his terrapin neck as she leaned in and passionately kissed his terrapin lips. As they parted, the red clad terrapin scooped Mona's legs up from the floor and he carried her, bridal style. **

**Raph gently laid Mona on the bed then laid beside her, draping his arms around her salamander petite feminine frame and held her close. Mona softly brushed her fingertips along his head and softly declared her love. "Raphie." **

"**Hm." He answered, softly humed**

"**I love you." Mona declared softly**

"**I love you too...I'm glad you're back Mona." Raph happily admitted**

"**Me too, raphie...me too." Mona softly replied then kissed his bald head before drifting to sleep while laying within eachother's loving arm embrace. **

* * *

To be concluded into the next book...

Thankyou to my reviewers and your reviews were greatly appreciated. The next instalments begin 'Mona's Journey home'.

Hope you will enjoy the next instalment as much you enjoyed this one. Thankyou very much, greatly appreciated. You rock, see ya guys. Cowabunga dudes and dudettes.


End file.
